


Must have got it wrong

by CoffeeLizard



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeLizard/pseuds/CoffeeLizard
Summary: Set after 2x18.After hearing the voicemail Lucifer left, Chloe reflects on Lucifer's claims that he is the Devil.





	Must have got it wrong

For all his claims of being the Devil, Chloe has never believed him.

How could she? While she wouldn't say she's an atheist per se – she does believe in good and evil, sees it every day – she doesn't believe in the contruct of God or the Bible. Nor does she believe in the fiery damnation thing Hell and the Devil are supposed to entail.

Even if she did believe in all that the thought of Lucifer, the man as excitable as a sleepdeprived toddler on a suger high, as the Devil? It's absurd. 

So she chalked it all up to delusions. As a way of dealing with the trauma he so obviously had endured. With everything she has learned about his family, it certainly explained why Lucifer was well... Lucifer. The picture she's been able to piece together from his ambiguous comments and answers isn't pretty. She can see that his relationship with his brother Amenadiel is strong, but strained. There is an underlying tension that flares up from time to time. Mostly with flying fists, blood and spectacular bruises. Along the way she had learned about his Mother's abandonment, his Father's punishment and had seen how deeply it had wounded him.

Chloe doesn't need a psychologist to understand that it's where his issues stem from. The way he kept making cases all about himself, how he kept projecting his troubles with his family and his emotions on them was evidence enough.

And she has seen his scars.  
His broken “don't, please” when she made to touch them still tore at her heart when she thought about it. In his eyes a raw vulnerability, as if something shattered inside of him when she showed that she cared about him. It was so incongruent with the suave billionaire playboy she had come to know that it had cast him into an entirly different light. It had been the first time she had seen behind the mask. Just a little glimps of the man and not the careful image he projects.

She's still not sure what actually happened. Not sure she even wants to know. Had tried talking to him about it, but as always he obfuscated. Calling them his Father's fault had made the bile rise in her throat. How could a parent do this to a child? He had her utterly bewildered when he denied it, saying that the scars came from Maze cutting of his wings. At his request.  
But she knows that's the only explanation she getting. No matter how unbelieveble she finds it.

At the time she had been surprised, but she now knows that this is what Lucifers does. Everything he does, is made to fit this Devil persona. Not once does he break character. The man even had a pair of angel wings for goodness sake. Wings she had put out an APB for when someone stole them. Wings he had wanted back desperately before calling them old news. “Moving on to bigger and better things,” he said. 

Learning that his name was really Lucifer Morningstar had been a suprise. Who would name their kid after the Devil? But the real suprise was when she learned that his personal records only went back five years. It was as if he didn't exist before that, which was ridiculous. People didn't just pop up. Deep down she is still convinced that in reality he is Larry Morningstar, son of a plumber somewhere in Connecticut, but she had decided that it didn't matter. 

He may drive her crazy with his blatant disregard of protocol and his crazy stunts, but she trusts him. Completely. Even with all the unresolved issues between them – and claiming to be the Devil was the least of them oddly enough – that hasn't changed.

But now she sat there in the dark, pondering over his cryptic voicemail and wondering about what he meant. 

_Detective! Hello, it's me, Lucifer. Uhm, I just wanted to apologize for being well being so illusive. But I also wanted to say I'm done hiding. So I'm coming over now to tell you the truth about me. Because I think it's time I finally opened your eyes as to why strange things sometimes happen around me. Why my brother is so saintly and Maze is so... not. And I'm so... well magnetic. No serieously, I … I want to tell you everything. No more going backwards._

There was no denying what he said. Ever since she started working with Lucifer there were strange things she had no way of explanining.

It wasn't the crazy comments and stunts. It wasn't how he was able to draw out people's deepest and sometimes darkest desire. Or even how he got out of handcuffs, a locked car. How everything locked seemed to open for him like magic.

All of that had become normal. Sort of..  
It was something more then that.

It was the suspects who they found cowering in front of him. Fear in their eyes, babbeling incoherently and begging to to taken away. Asking to please be arrested. As if they feared whatever punishment they feared Lucifer would be meting out more then prison.  
Jimmy Barnes had lost it completely when she mentioned Lucifer to him. Ramming his head against the glass wall 'till he bled and shouting that her partner was the devil. Renny, the biker from Los Diablos, had taken a swan dive of the building after Lucifer confronted him about the theft of his wings. 

Or the case with Nick, the paparazzo and Josh, his apprentice where she had figured he had used blanks in the gun as a way of getting the confession out of Josh. She had seen Nick pull the trigger, heard it go off, but Josh's wasn't shot. 

It was seemed like something Lucifer and Maze would do, but what she couldn't explain was how he suddenly appeared behind her. One minute he was standing right in front of her and then in the blink of an eye he stood behind her. She had tried asking him about it and had gotten a quip about his angelic brother slowing down time.

He had done the same thing when he was suspected of killing that street preacher. She had no other choice then to arrest him, no matter her own believes. It seemed to be exactly that reasoning that drove him over the edge. Any chance of bringing him in without incident was lost when all warmth disappeared from his eyes and he once again became lost in the detached Devil persona from when she first met him. Angrily goading the young officer in front of him into shooting him, intent on getting killed.  
When the shot rang throuh Lux she almost didn't dare to look. Yet all that remained where some fluttering papers and Lucifer was gone. Just gone..

And then again on the pier with Charlotte today. He was standing there on the pier, begging his Mother to let her go with the knife from one of their previous cases in his hand. The next he was on the beach, Charlotte lying in the sand in front of him.  
There was no way he could move that fast. While she had been distracted by Hector Ruiz, it simply wasn't possible for the two of them to jump off the pier without her noticing. Without Dan noticing. And yet neither of them had seen anything that would help her explain it. It was baffling.

Just as baffling as it was when he hurled Joe Hansen through that glass wall with wat seemed like nothing more then a little push. She had been sure her eyes had been deceiving her. There had to be something, anything, to explain how that was possible. But even after watching the cctv footage again and again she had come up empty handed.

And that hadn't been the only time she has seen him use inhuman strength.  
When Father Frank died, he had grabbed the killer and pinned him to the wall. Held him there with one hand, effortlessly. As if the heavyset man weighed nothing more than paper.

She still wondered how he remained unscathed when Delilah was gunned down in a hailstorm of bullets. By all accounts he should have been hit.  
Wondered how he was still alive after Jimmy Barnes had him six times at point blank. Dan had tried telling her that it had been the blood loss but she knew with absolute certainty what she had seen. 

He had claimed immortality in both cases, but she knew it was nonsense. She had shot him during the Player's case. The odd red glow in his eyes as he confronted Lindsey had her demanding who he was. What he was. It had scared her and when he once again stated that he was the Devil, goading her into shooting him, she had fired. For just the briefest of moments she had actually believed he was something other then human.  
Afterward she had felt like an idiot. It must have been a play of light. She felt even more of in idiot when she realised that his suprise that it hurt and he was bleeding was genuine. His depth of delusion must be enormous if he actally believed himself immortal.

Maybe he had used a bulletproof vest during the other shootings? But how he had fit that underneath his suits was a mystery. And how would he know when to wear one? It wasn't like he wore one all day long, she had checked that.

And a vest didn't explain how he had survived the deadly gas the professor had used to prevent them from saving the two college kids. She had thought that maybe the gas wasn't deadly, but there were two problems with that theory. The first was that Lucifer didn't have any way of knowing if the gas was actually poisonous yet he had told her to go that he would be able to save those kids. The second was that it didn't fit the MO of the professor. He had shied away from deadly harm and why would he do so when his experiment was threatened?  
For all intents an purposes Lucifer should have died.

Like he should have the night Malcolm took Trixie.  
She still had nightmares about that night. In each and every one of those nightmares she could still hear the gunshot. Feel the terror in her veins. Malcolm taunting him as he lay there dying on the cold floor of the hangar. The pool of blood on the floor, the dark stain on his clothes.  
She was so sure she had lost him. Had to fight through the panic clawing in her gut, only the thought of Trixie out there in that hangar enough to get her to keep moving.  
And then there he was. Protecting her against Malcolm who had been ready to shoot her. 

There was no explanation for it.

Just like there wasn't for her own poisoning. She still hasn't been able to figure out how they had gotten the antitdote. She had known – deep down – that it was over when the nosebleed wouldn't stop. The professor had made it clear that the formula was only in his head. And the man was dead, had killed himself in front of her.  
From Dan she had learned what happened after she ended up in the hospital. How he and Lucifer had gotten the list with ingredients from that associate of the professor. That Lucifer had made a deal with the man for an god awful painting to get that list, but there hadn't been a formula.  
When Lucifer had send him off to go get the last ingredient, he hadn't pressed to hard when Lucifer had told him that he was “fairly certain he didn't want to know.”

There never had been a moment to ask Lucifer how he had gotten the formula. At first she had been too relieved to be alive to question anything. She would be there to see Trixie grow up.  
And then he just left and everything went to hell.

_“You didn't die after all. That makes one of us.”_  
The sentence popped up unbidden. At the time it hadn't registered fully, but now that she's taking the time to think about all that happened it suddenly hits her. Surely he doesn't mean to say he actually died to find the formula for the antidote? It's not possible. 

For the briefest of moments she allowed herself the believe Lucifer is the actual Devil. Certainly the professor would end up in Hell after what he did. But the thought made her snort with laughter.

Lucifer Morningstar is a lot of things, He is rude, sarcastic, callous and violent. He is addicted to sex, dugs and alcohol. When she first met him she'd accused him of doing those shady deals of him as way of power. Using favors as a way to feel superior and keep in control. 

But she has since come to realise that while there are times when he uses a favor for his own gain (like getting to be a consultant for the LAPD), it was never malicious. There was never any intent to hurt someone. And more then once had she seen him use them as a way to help someone. Using his favor with Benny Choi to get the man to answer her questions was a good example of that. 

Despite his flaws, he's a good man. He is honest to a fault. He is extremely loyal to the people he cares about, does whatever is in his power to keep them save, to protect them. It's not obvious if you don't know where to look, because of the facade he puts up. But she can see it in all those little things he does. 

She knows him and what he isn't is evil.

And isn't that what the Devil is supposed to be?


End file.
